


수리수리 이뤄져라, you're mine

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Series: You're Mine [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Wonbin, few namedrops, starlight references, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: Hongbin has a crush, and Wonshik is oblivious.But not for long...





	수리수리 이뤄져라, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady-serendipity (JenZz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the incredible [Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity) my wonderful [ldv](lady-serendipity.tumblr.com/) who wished for a WonBin piece for Valentine's Day! <3  
> Also, #happyRAVIday y'all

“Is that _him_?”

 

Hongbin sighs, looking away from the oblivious object of his crush, and one-shots his coffee, ignoring Hyuk’s question.

 

“How are we doing with the land data?” he asks instead, facing his intern.

 

“I’ve already coded it into the algorithm and gmailed you the updated analysis report,” Hyuk answers, eyes still stuck on one Kim Wonshik. “But hyung, he has purple hair. Like a _delinquent_.”

 

“ _You_ have blond hair, you brat,” Hongbin thwacks the fresh graduate’s head, wondering why Hakyeon had gossiped to their brand-new intern about Hongbin’s sad pining over their Partnership Unit’s Lead. And that even only two days into Hyuk’s induction into the Research team. _But speaking of Hakyeon_ …

 

“Wonshik, Hongbin,” their Head of Strategy calls out from his office. “Could you both come in real quick?”

 

Hongbin nods, trading his coffee cup for his tab and diary and glances up just in time to see Wonshik gulping down his coffee in one go. Wonshik shudders, cutely grimacing at his cup, before schooling back his expression, and Hongbin falls another step deeper in love with the man.

 

-

 

Fresh out of university, Hongbin had had many internship offers, courtesy of graduating from a prestigious university with a very lucrative double-degree in Data Analytics and Behavioural Science, but something about Jelpi’s portfolio and dynamic culture had made him decide to take a chance on it. And then getting Hakyeon assigned as his mentor had changed his life.

 

The hyung (who was then working in Communications) lived and breathed Jelpi’s motto, and his passion and drive had made Hongbin decide to continue working with Jelpi even after his internship tenure. Meeting Wonshik had just been the icing on top of the cake...

 

They had met at an annual Jelpi function into Hongbin’s first month as full-timer at the Research Unit, or rather Hongbin had tripped over his feet and dropped his barbequed shrimp right into Wonshik’s drink. They’d both stood dumbfounded for a long minute before Wonshik had broken out into the most adorable garbage-truck laugh and that had been it for Hongbin. _Hook. Line. Sinker_.

 

They had made introductions after Wonshik – handsome Wonshik – had batted away all of Hongbin’s chagrined apologies, and Hongbin had found out that Wonshik had joined the Partnership Unit almost a-year-and-a-half back. Hongbin had been glad, _and hopeful that they would interact again_ , and had been left with literal heart eyes when Wonshik had walked away with _the cutest_ wave and a promise to catch up later.

 

-

 

“You’re doing that sad thing again,” Hakyeon hisses as soon as Wonshik closes the door after him.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hongbin says succinctly, trying to get up.

 

“Only Wonshik has dibs on being oblivious in this sad reenactment of a rom-com trope,” Hakyeon replies, gripping Hongbin’s wrist and yanking him down with surprising strength. “Talk to him, ask him out on a date, hypnotize him if you must, but please stop throwing heart-eyes at him, it’s been giving me ulcers for the last 2 years.”

 

“Yet somehow you’re still ancient and alive,” Hongbin mumbles, dodging out of Hakyeon’s hitting range and escaping to the door. “Thanks for telling Hyogi about my pathetic love life, by the way.”

 

“Sure thing,” Hakyeon winks, powering up his laptop. “Draft up a workplan for the new project, will you?”

 

“Have it to you by 5pm tomorrow,” Hongbin promises, setting up a reminder on his phone. “And speaking of pathetic love lives, don’t think I didn’t see you making puppy eyes at a certain Program Lead in the lift this morning.”

 

“Thanks for your kind opinion that I never asked for,” Hakyeon replies, looking flustered. _His own dongsaeng ragging on him! What had the world come to?!_ “How about you get your dimpled self back to your department and leave me to wallow in peace?”

 

“Easy there, giraffe neck,” Hongbin drawls. “I’m just saying that you might wanna swing by the 18th floor’s kitchen at either 12pm or 4pm every now and then, and YouTube how to make a proper Americano. Not all of us need to suffer from afar. Hey that rhymed! I’m so cool. Better get on with my work while I still got the flow. Later, hyung!”

And with a beatific smile, Hongbin leaves Hakyeon’s room and went back to his department.

 

-

 

“Hongbin!”

 

“Taekwoon hyung, you scared me!” Hongbin gasps, staring at the hyung who had suddenly pulled him into an empty meeting room. “What up?”

 

“You know Cha Hakyeon, right?” Taekwoon asks urgently in a whisper.

 

“Well duh,” Hongbin scoffs, because who did not know Jelpi’s Strategy Head.

 

“No, as in you know him personally, don’t you?” Taekwoon asks, starting to look frustrated.

 

“Yeah, he’s been a mentor to me. Why?” Hongbin asks, taking note of Taekwoon hyung’s expression for reporting back to Hakyeon hyung later.

 

“Well, he’s been coming by our floor quite often,” Taekwoon supplies, shuffling his feet. “And he makes me coffee.”

 

“That’s nice of him,” Hongbin says, silently rejoicing that Hakyeon had taken his advice. “What’s the problem, his coffee tastes like dishwater?”

 

“His coffee’s fine,” Taekwoon says dismissively. “More than fine, actually. He makes great coffee. But Hongbinie, how does he know I like Americanos? I never told him, and he keeps handing them to me like he knows before smiling and walking away.”

 

“Hyung, literally everyone in this building knows you like Americanos,” Hongbin placates, making a mental note to ask Hakyeon to actually converse with Taekwoon next time. “Among the 12 cups you drink everyday, I’m sure Hakyeon hyung has caught on somehow.”

 

“But why is he making me coffee?” Taekwoon beseeched, pouting at Hongbin.

 

“I don’t know hyung, why don’t you ask him?” Hongbin unhelpfully supplies, before shifting the conversation. “I heard of the neo-technological model you will be mainstreaming in our schools this year. Congrats hyung!”

 

“I can’t take credit for that,” Taekwoon admits softly, lowering his head. “Our entire department worked their asses off for the pilot, and we had major help from Jaehwanie’s team.”

 

“Learn to take a compliment hyung,” Hongbin bumps Taekwoon’s shoulder. “How’s Jaehwan hyung doing? Haven’t seen him in ages.”

 

“He’s in the field this week,” Taekwoon replies. “Whining about not being able to eat junk food in every third text he sends.”

 

“You guys seem close,” Hongbin comments, observing Taekwoon’s fond smile.

 

“Jaehwanie has the unsubtlety of a winded buffalo on LSD, and the habit of not taking no for an answer,” Taekwoon rolls his eyes. “And a heart of gold, but don’t tell him I said that. Wasn’t he your university senior?”

 

“Hyung was one of the reasons I decided to join Jelpi, I’ll be honest,” Hongbin shakes his head, thinking back to how much he used to idolize Jaehwan hyung. “I was kinda upset I couldn’t score him as my mentor during the internship period, although I’m glad I got Hakyeon hyung. He’s changed my life.”

 

“He’s very brilliant and kind, everyone tells me,” Taekwoon comments carefully.

 

“Why don’t you talk to him and find out for yourself?” Hongbin suggests, figuratively patting his own back for his good deed of the day. “It was nice catching up to you, hyung. But I gotta go now. My new baby is supposed to be mentored by Jaehwan hyung, and I gotta go blackmail him into raising my Hyogi right.”

 

Taekwoon rolls his eyes, and Hongbin laughs, getting out of the meeting room and bumping right into-

 

“Wonshik!” Hongbin exclaims, eyes going round in shock. “I’m sorry I didn’t quite see you there.”

 

“Don’t sweat it,” Wonshik smiles charmingly, looking over Hongbin’s shoulder into the meeting room. “Oh hey Taekwoon hyung, what’s happening?”

 

“Just catching up with Hongbinie,” he shrugged, eyes flitting between Hongbin and Wonshik. “Say, Wonshikkie, Binnie here was craving some matcha tea from that café across the street. Why don’t you go with him?”

 

“I’d love to get some matcha,” Wonshik smiled, focusing on Hongbin again. “But I have a meeting in 5 minutes with Taemin. How about we go tomorrow afternoon? My treat, since I’m ditching you today?”

 

Hongbin struggles to maintain a calm façade over the meltdown his mind was having. “That won’t be necessary, Wonshik. You don’t have to-”

 

“Wonshik insists,” Taekwoon interjects, making extremely unsubtle facial expressions at Hongbin _as if he wasn’t aware what Taekwoon was trying to do_. “Don’t you, Wonshikkie?”

 

“Yeah I guess,” Wonshik says slowly, looking at Taekwoon hyung oddly. “Hongbin, I’ll call your extension sometime tomorrow, if that’s okay?”

 

“That’s perfect! Come Wonshik, I’ll take you to Taemin,” Taekwoon insists, taking Wonshik’s elbow and leading him away. “Binnie, let’s have that chat at _Zelos_ this Saturday, ok?” Code for _you better spill the beans while feeding me fine cuisine, got it_?

 

And with that, the duo rounds a corner and disappears from view, and poor Hongbin all but sprints back to the refuge of his floor.

 

-

 

“Let me get this right,” Hyuk says, once Hongbin is over his hyperventilating fit. “Taekwoon hyung scores you a date with Wonshik hyung, and your first reaction is to try and sabotage it?”

 

“It’s not a date!” Hongbin insists, wondering why Hyuk seems to find him at his worst moments.

 

“Well, not with that attitude it won’t be,” Hyuk replies, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“Don’t you have some work to do? Kindergarteners to bully?”

 

“I was actually on my way to make Sungjae’s life miserable when you ran into your office,” Hyuk confesses.

 

“Why were you in my office?” Hongbin asks, recalling how he had ran into his room and bumped into Hyuk, who had sat him down and listened to his story in bits and pieces.

 

“I was stealing your candy bars, from behind the photo album on your bookshelf,” Hyuk shrugs, pointing at the album.

 

“Monster!” Hongbin gasps. “How do you even know about that?”

 

“Jaehwan hyung told me,” Hyuk replies simply.

 

“What exactly has he been teaching you?” Hongbin asks suspiciously, leaning back on the couch.

 

“Stuff,” Hyuk shrugs. “He has his assigned interns maintain and update a database about where to find free food, and who hides their junk food stash where. It’s been very helpful.”

 

Hongbin inhaled. Once. Exhaled. Twice. And again. “Lock the windows, will you? I don’t want to get tempted to jump out. And then lock the door behind you and leave. I have two deliverables in an hour, and a phone call to make to Jaehwan hyung to scream at him.”

 

“You, hyung,” Sanghyuk says with an unimpressed face, “Need to get laid.”

 

“Out!” Hongbin counters, pointing towards his door. “Go mingle with the other toddlers, and leave my candy stash alone.”

 

Hyuk closes the door, chuckling as he leaves, Hongbin can't help but shake his head, grinning at the youngster.

 

-

 

“Hello, darling! Heard you have a date today?" Jaehwan chirps over the phone.

 

“It’s not a date,” Hongbin sighs, ruffling up his hair. He’d only been awake for 5 minutes and Jaehwan hyung’s cheerful voice was already making him regret abandoning his bed. “And who even told you?”

 

“My little birdie,” Jaehwan singsongs.

 

“Hyogi?” Hongbin asks, putting his phone on speaker and starting up his coffee-maker. “Yah! What are you teaching my kid except stealing and gossiping?”

 

“He’s learning plenty,” Jaehwan assures. “Have some faith in your hyung’s ability for manipulating impressionable freshies into picking up real life skills. Also, it was actually Taekwoonie hyung who told me.”

 

“Since when do you and hyung gossip?” Hongbin asks, pouring himself a generous helping of blueberry-flavoured cereal. “And you do know that Hakyeon hyung has the hots for him, right?”

 

“Well, duh,” Jaehwan says over the sound of some machinery starting up on his end of the line. “His crush on Taekwoonie hyung is the third worst kept secret in Jelpi. But you also do know that Taekwoonie hyung’s one true love is the espresso machine on the 18th floor, right?”

 

They both laughed over the absurdity of the (true) statement before someone from Jaehwan’s side of the line called his name. “Listen, I gotta go now, work calls,” he sighed. “But let me know how the date goes, yeah? And wear your salmon button-down today, it makes you look especially handsome. Besta luck Bin-ah, love ya, bye!”

 

“Bye,” Hongbin says unnecessarily into the now-dead line, trying to convince himself that getting a cup of tea with his crush was nothing to get flustered about.

 

_If Hongbin wears his salmon shirt to office, it’s only because it was the first shirt he found in the third drawer of his closet._

 

-

 

Wonshik calls him at exactly noon to confirm their tea _not-date_ for 6pm. Hongbin cancels a meeting from their UK division for the evening, claiming a headache, and spends the rest of the day in a state of giddied frenzy.

 

At a quarter to 6, Hongbin gets out of his office, mouth freshly rinsed with Listerine and hair combed into apparently his sexiest hairstyle under the supervision of Hakyeon. He ignores Hyuk’s suggestive winks and ruffles his hair when he finds Hyuk poring over 3 different research journals.

 

Taking the lift down and crossing the street takes up only 5 minutes of his time, and Hongbin is inside Saboten Cafe well before when he and Wonshik are scheduled to meet. Yet there he is - Wonshik - sitting in one of the cozier booths way in the back of the cafe, and busy texting into his phone.

 

Hongbin takes a moment to appreciate the beauty that is Wonshik in a soft grey sweater and navy slacks before approaching the booth.

 

Wonshik looks up when he is halfway there and the smile he flashed threatens to turn Hongbin’s legs into jelly.

 

“Hey,” Hongbin greets, settling opposite Wonshik. “You haven't been waiting for too long, right? Did you order already?”

 

“Just got here 2 minutes back and yeah. How has your day been?” Wonshik asks, pocketing his phone.

 

“I spent 2 hours trapped in a meeting room with Hakyeon hyung and Hana,” Hongbin grimaces, placing his order on the touchscreen tab adjacent to their table. _One matcha frappe and two triple chocolate cookie_. “What about you?”

 

“Our director spent half the morning yelling at Moonbyul and me for our sloppy reporting format, so we spent the next 4 hours running between programmes and schmoozing donors,” Wonshik shakes his head with a tired laugh. “I even skipped lunch, so now I’m starving.”

 

“Ouch,” Hongbin winces, feeling bad for Wonshik but also not, because he knew how important proper presentation was for securing funds. “Let me know if you need any data from our end, okay?”

 

“Thanks, Hongbin,” Wonshik smiles gratefully, settling back on his chair. “What are you working on nowadays, by the way?”

 

“You know us research gremlins, always fussing over data and methodology,” Hongbin said self-deprecatingly, eyes on the waitress who was heading towards their table. “Didn’t you say you skipped lunch? How come you’re only having a sandwich?” He asked, gesturing to the hunter beef sandwich and matcha frappe in front of Wonshik.

 

“I’ll eat something later,” Wonshik assures, and Hongbin presses his lips together. He makes a mental note to keep an eye on Wonshik’s eating habits in the upcoming days.

 

They dive into their food, and make small talk as dusk transitions to night around them. It is almost 8pm when Hongbin looks at his watch and does a double take.

 

“Woah, time really flew by,” Wonshik chuckles. “I wanted to head to a friend’s club and maybe catch dinner there. Do you...wanna come with me?”

 

Hongbin has a proposal on land dispute settlements that he needs to close by tonight, and another one that he needs to delegate in his team meeting tomorrow, but it’s _Wonshik_ . _Wanting to spend time with him_. So he grins broadly in reply, and follows Wonshik out of the cafe and into an Uber.

 

-

 

Spider Maze isn’t like any club Hongbin has ever been to. There’s no headache-inducing strobe lights and no pumping bass deafening the building. The dance floor instead is lit up by flashing multicoloured lights, people are singing karaoke and beatboxing in groups, and servers in sharp black suits and chokers mingle among dancers in quiet corners and the lounge area.

 

“Interesting atmosphere,” Hongbin comments, thankful that he doesn’t need to shout. Between his low voice and Wonshik’s cave-deep voice, having a conversation in a regular club might have been near impossible.

 

“It’s usually quite chill before 10pm,” Wonshik explains, nodding at a server and heading towards the lounge. “After 11 though, it’s a complete jungle. Every server loses their jackets and at least 2 bar fights break out every night.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about this place,” Hongbin comments, sinking into a plush leather sofa.

 

“Well, my sister owns it,” Wonshik flashes a proud smile.

 

“And he mixes music and raps sometimes,” a server says, appearing over his shoulder. He  is wearing blue and silver eyeshadow and has hair that even Taekwoon would be jealous of. “Hi! I’m Heechul, and it’s good to know our Ravi has friends.”

 

“Ravi?” Hongbin asks, as the two men engage in some sort of a bro-handshake-hug combo.

 

“They used to call me rapping larva when I started coming by in my university days,” Wonshik laughs, ears going slightly pink. “It’s only been 2 years since I convinced them to shorten it to Ravi.”

 

“Hyung I’m starving. Can I get something to eat?” he then turns to ask the server cutely, almost giving Hongbin a heart attack.

 

“I’ll get both of you whatever Kyungsoo has decided to be our special tonight, but you know what the price of getting free food is, don’t you?”

 

“Hyung! Not in front of Hongbin!” Wonshik whines, but Heechul only laughs.

 

“I don’t think he will mind much,” Heechul has the audacity to wink, which only makes poor Hongbin blush brighter, causing Wonshik to stare between them confusedly.

 

“What’s with the secretive winking?” he asks suspiciously.

 

“You’re so dumb Ravi-ah, it’s adorable,” Heechul pats Ravi’s hair. “But enough dawdling, go spit some bars.”

 

Wonshik groans, pretending to be put out before leaping out of his seat and strolling towards the DJ set. He chats with the DJ and they nod and gesticulate wildly for a bit before the DJ announces that they have a special guest for the evening and hands over a purple mic to Wonshik.

 

Wonshik smiles - more like smirks - before running a hand through his hair, and then he looks right at Hongbin with twinkling eyes and he winks.

 

_Wonshik winks, and Hongbin is sure he is 3 breaths away from an unexpectedly early demise._

 

-

 

“And then?” Hakyeon asks, leaning his head on his steepled hands and hanging off Hongbin’s words.

 

Hongbin glances away from the ~~hot~~ intense look on Hakyeon’s face and takes a look at the other occupants of the table. Seated beside Hakyeon is Jaehwan in a peach shirt that makes his complexion glow, and beside him is Hyuk, who is decimating a gourmet burger with enthusiasm. On the other side is Taekwoon, who is busy working his way through a bowl of spaghetti, and impervious to the flirtatious comments Hakyeon had been firing him all throughout lunch.

 

Initially, only Hongbin and Taekwoon were supposed to meet at Zelos for a weekend lunch, but Jaehwan had somehow gotten wind of it and brought along the other two as Hongbin’s moral support squad ~~to get him to pay for their lunch~~.

 

“And then he started rapping, and ohmygod, I felt like washing either his mouth or my ears because of the suggestive lyrics he was spitting out,” Hongbin continues the tale of his _not-date_. “And then he came back, blushing and being all soft, and we ate, and after that he got an emergency call, so we parted ways. And now he’s in Paris.”

 

“That’s very anticlimatic,” Hyuk comments offhandedly, trying to steal Jaehwan’s fries and getting hit by his chopsticks instead.

 

“What sort of suggestive lyrics?” Jaehwan asks at the same time that Hakyeon asks, “But did you try to flirt with him or just stare at him with heart eyes again?”

 

“I tried complimenting him, but either he doesn’t get my hinting or he was trying to let me down nicely,” Hongbin says glumly. “Where do I even begin with his lyrics? Do you wanna know about the first song where he talked about not being able to hold back anymore and wanting to become one with his love? Or the second one where he talked about being on his knees and ready to get hurt? Or the other one where he claimed himself a slave to his lover?”

 

“Damn, that boy kinky,” Jaehwan drawls, making everyone crack a laugh. “Did he mention anything to you, Taekwoonie hyung?”

 

“We haven’t talked much since he flew out,” Taekwoon nods. “What about you, Hakyeon and erm, Hongbin’s intern?”

 

“Sanghyuk, but you can call him Hyuk, or Hyogi,” Jaehwan supplies in a whisper as the duo shake their heads.

 

“Well this was a bust,” Taekwoon replies, wiping his mouth and putting down his cutlery. “But hey, thanks for the food. I’m gonna head to Steel Heart for some coffee.”

 

“Take Hakyeon hyung, he was whining about macaroons all the way while we drove here,” Jaehwan says in a forcedly casual tone.

 

“I actually have a family thing in half an hour,” Hakyeon replies, looking miffed. Taekwoon nods and waves goodbye, before taking off and Hakyeon’s eyes studiously follow his exit.

 

“What’s with you guys and sabotaging wingmen’s efforts?” Hyuk asks as soon as Taekwoon disappeared. “First Hongbin hyung with Wonshik hyung, and now Hakyeon hyung. Is this an old age thing? Is this what my future will be?”

 

“Not on my watch,” Jaehwan pipes up the same time Hongbin reaches out and smacks Hyuk’s head. “We will get you a girl or a boy or both if that’s what you want, just as long as everyone knows about each other and you behave.”

 

“Why don’t _you_ begin by having a date first?” Hakyeon disses, flagging the waiter for the check.

 

“If you could get me some time off from damage-controlling our field operations, I would.”

 

Hakyeon looks like he wants to counter and Hongbin knows exactly how long their petty conversation could go on for, so he speaks up instead.  “Aren’t you supposed to also fly to Paris, hyung?” Hongbin asks.

 

“I was, but the job seemed pretty clear cut so I decided to send over Seungkwan for some exposure instead,” Jaehwan shrugs, name-dropping his favourite manager.

 

“Bummer,” Hongbin pouts. “Oh, btw I spotted Taemin and Sunmi holding hands while getting out of office yesterday.”

 

Hakyeon gasps and asks if they are dating, but the other two look less than surprised. “How did _you_ even know?” Hakyeon asks, rounding on Hyuk, who has finally managed to convince Jaehwan to give up his fries.

 

“It’s like the fifth worst kept secret in Jelpi,” Hyuk scoffs.

 

“6th now. Number 7 had been having an uptrend for the past few weeks,” Jaehwan says primly. “Someone clearly hasn't been checking the database recently.”

 

“What database?” Hongbin asks.

 

“A starter pack to Jelpi fully run by my mentees,” Jaehwan explains.

 

“A what again?!”

 

“A gossip club where we trade and rank info,” Hyuk replies dryly. “Besides can you really call it a trend if it has only been gaining spotlight sporadically in the recent past?”

 

“What did I tell you, Bin-ah? Look at our child embracing statistics,” Jaehwan pretends to wipe off a tear.

 

“That’s...but why?” Hakyeon asks, looking confused.

 

“It's a cultural orientation, hyung. Besides, you don't see me dissing your methods of education, do you?” Jaehwan shoots back, consulting his phone. “Hyuk and I gotta roll. My mentee group is having their monthly diss session in a bit. You’ll have to excuse us.”

 

And with that Jaehwan walks out, Hyuk obediently following two steps behind him, cheeks stuffed with the leftover fries from Jaehwan’s plate.

 

“Hyung,” Hongbin says slowly. “Is that even ethical?”

 

“It's not _not_ ethical,” Hakyeon replies, and Hongbin shrugs. _Just Jaehwan doing questionable things_ , nothing to be surprised about anymore.

 

-

 

“Hey Hongbin!” Wonshik’s voice brightly greets him as soon as Hongbin steps on his office floor.

 

“Hey!” Hongbin replies cheerfully, instantly rejuvenated by the appearance of Wonshik after one whole month away. “What’s happening?”

 

“Just giving Kyungri noona a headache,” he giggles, wreaking havoc on Hongbin’s heart. “What are you doing this evening?”

 

“Nothing much,” Hongbin immediately replies. Well, he is supposed to meet Gongchan to go game together, but that can _definitely_ wait.

 

“Good then!” Wonshik beams. “Would you like to see my Butt?”

 

Hyuk who was passing by chokes and sprays coffee all over the floor and Hongbin turns pale as a ghost. _Well, that escalated fast_.

 

“Oh no! No no,” Wonshik quickly counters, eyes open wide. “I meant my dog. I call him Butt. Would you want to meet him?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” Hongbin replies, recovering his composure. He glances at Wonshik who is crimson in the face, and immediately glances away. Wonshik shuffles from foot to foot before speaking again. “I’m gonna….leave, but text me when you’re done, yeah?”

 

And with that he all but disappears, and Hongbin is left with a Hyuk gasping on the floor, trying to regain his breath.

 

-

 

That evening Hongbin and Wonshik eat ice cream in a park, enjoying each other’s company in the early spring weather while Butt runs circles around their feet. Wonshik’s pitbull is the cutest little thing that licks Hongbin in greeting, and seeing Wonshik fuss over his pet gives Hongbin the courage to ask Wonshik to hang out with him the next weekend.

 

Wonshik says yes with a smile, and Hongbin scrunches up his eyes in happiness, completely missing the little sigh Wonshik lets out at watching him smile.

 

-

 

They don’t go out the next weekend, Hongbin has to go to field to test out a hypothesis. He’s upset, but not inconsolable, not when he has Hyuk to keep his spirits up with sarcastic comments.

 

But they do spend most of the time texting each other, and Hongbin files away each piece of information he learns about Wonshik in his memory.

 

_He likes tea over coffee, and enjoys French literature._

 

_He has a diverse circle of friends, and would probably have ventured into underground music as an alternate career._

 

_His last relationship was in his last university year, and he had not gotten a Valentine’s gift since then._

 

_Growing up, he was mad protective of his younger sister, who both appreciated and criticized his concerns._

 

_He prefers DC over Marvel, and thinks men wearing nail polish should be normalized._

 

And Hongbin falls deeper in love.

 

-

 

“What do you think?” Wonshik asks, stripping off his shirt.

 

Hongbin swallows hard and tries not to choke on his saliva. Never would he have imagined their current non-date to start with Wonshik taking his shirt off and revealing his perfectly toned abdomen that just made Hongbin want to - _wait, didn’t Wonshik ask something? What was it? Oh, right! Tattoo. Focus!_

 

“I think you could get it down the side of your ribcage,” Hongbin comments, glancing down at the sketch in his hand and thanking every deity that his voice remains steady.

 

“Hmm,” Wonshik ponders, tapping his side. “Yeah, that could work! Thanks, Bean,” he beams, putting on his shirt again.

 

“Anytime, Ravi,” Hongbin returns, turning around and heading to his kitchen.

 

Yeah, they were in the nickname stage of their _friendship_ , and currently hanging out at Hongbin’s pad. Well, Wonshik was supposed to pick him up and they were supposed to visit a photo exhibition Hongbin had been looking forward to, but Wonshik had wanted to come up to talk about a potential tattoo he wanted, and well Hongbin was blessed.

And now thirsty.

 

“Want something to drink?” he asks, upcapping a bottle of water.

 

“I’m hydrated,” Wonshik replies, sauntering into the kitchen, fully shirted. “Your place..it suits you,” he says, surveying his surroundings.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Hongbin replies, bending down to replace the bottle in his fridge. When he looks back at the other man, Wonshik quickly diverts his eyes from where he’d been staring at Hongbin’s butt and Hongbin feels curiously giggly over that. “We should head out now, the exhibition’s starting in half an hour.”

 

“And then dinner at Starlight?” Wonshik asks, following Hongbin out and helping him turn off the lights.

 

“Only if we’re splitting the bill,” Hongbin insists, remembering how they’d argued about paying the bill the last time they had hung out together.

 

“Is that what you do on dates?” Wonshik asks, half-teasingly.

 

“I haven’t been on a date since I joined Jelpi,” Hongbin confesses, turning on his door alarm.

 

“That’s hard to believe, with how good looking you are,” Wonshik says offhandedly, calling the lift.

 

Hongbin freezes, his old insecurities all rushing back. “Is that all you think I am?” he asks lowly, bracing for the hurt.

 

“No,” Wonshik replies, shaking his head. “Bean, I didn’t mean it like that. Please believe me.”

 

“It’s okay,” Hongbin replies with a feeble smile, studying the ascent of the lift.

 

“No, Hongbin. Look at me,” Wonshik pleads, circling Hongbin’s wrist with his fingers. “You are kind, and brilliant with your words, and you just try so hard, it’s inspiring. You are positive and sarcastic, and oh so wonderful,” he continues sincerely, holding onto Hongbin’s eyes. “And anyone would be lucky to date you.”

 

Hongbin swears he hears Hyuk’s voice urging him to take a leap of faith, resounding in his mind like his own personal Hulk-sized Jiminy Cricket, and so he does.

 

“How about you?” Hongbin asks bravely, giving voice to his pent up feelings. “Would you date me?”

 

“As if you’d want to date someone as messy as me,” Wonshik scoffs.

 

_It’s been over 10 non-dates, 5 months of meeting each other and texting, and Hyogi had already signed onto Jelpi. But. Wonshik. Still. Doesn’t. Get. It._

 

Hongbin looks upwards for divine intervention before remembering he doesn’t put much faith in divinity, and then he decides to take matters _and Wonshik’s face_ in his own two hands.

 

-

 

“And then what happened?” Hakyeon asks breathlessly, leaning forward in his chair.

 

The scene is eerily reminiscent of their last lunch together. Today they are gathered at G.R.8.U and Hyuk and Taekwoon are busy trying to out-eat each other, while Jaehwan is dividing his attention between the ongoing conversation and the news being broadcasted on the TV, and Hakyeon awaits more gossip.

 

“Then I kissed him and called him a moron and kissed him again till he realized I was trying to tell him I wanted him,” Hongbin says simply, smiling as he thinks of Wonshik’s precious dumbfounded face.

 

“I saw Shikkie the next morning. He looked like a toddler who had eaten too many candies,” Jaehwan supplies. “That’s when I knew Bin-ah had made Wonshikkie a very very happy man.”

 

“I found out when I was running away from a forum and bumped into them making out in the emergency staircase,” Taekwoon adds. “It was slightly traumatising.”

 

“Well, I mistakenly read a part of their chat log and almost gagged from the cheesiness,” Hyuk wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.

 

“Hush you all,” Hakyeon chastises. “We’re all ecstatic about your happiness, Hongbin. Even though some of us are assholes about expressing it,” he says, side-eyeing the three. “I am so happy for you. Really. Finally, my ulcers are going to disappear. Yay!”

 

“Have you ever considered your ulcers are due to your unhealthy eating habits and the amount of work you insist on shouldering?” Taekwoon asks, tilting his head at Hakyeon. “What?” he asks, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. “It’s true.”

 

“I didn’t realize you noticed,” Hakyeon says uncharacteristically shyly, looking at the table.

 

“I notice things too,” Taekwoon says softly before refocusing on Hongbin. “But speaking of your happiness, where’s your _boyfriend_?”

 

“Right here,” Wonshik’s voice pipes up, and he walks to the table with newly dyed red hair, and brushes a hand across Hongbin’s shoulder before taking the empty seat beside him. “Hey Bean,” he greets, bumping their ankles together.

 

_They’d had a talk and set boundaries on what was allowed in public and professional settings. Small touches and nicknames were okay, but PDA was a no-go._

 

“Hi,” Hongbin greets, no longer needing to stare from afar, because Wonshik is his now. His to cherish, love and adore, and Hongbin is so blessed.

 

“Gross,” Taekwoon says, the fond look on his face belying his disgusted tone.

 

“Agh,” Hyuk pretends to vomit, earning a smack on his head from his Team Leader.

 

“Hey, Satan,” Jaehwan addresses Hyuk with a beatific smile and prevents him from whining at Hongbin for child abuse. “How do you feel about resolving the third worst kept secret of Jelpi?” he asks, winking at Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon blushes as Jaehwan and Hyuk highfive and start planning while Taekwoon looks on confusedly. Hongbin pipes up his support for the project and smiles when he feels Wonshik’s fingers brush over his under the table and away from view.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies!! If you find any typos or grammatical inconsistencies, please forgive me most of this was typed in the last 3 hours ~~and published unedited because it's waaay past my naptime~~
> 
> But I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, so please let me know <3  
> Cheers!


End file.
